Return
by lovinMaya
Summary: "Everything that had happened this night, his master swooping down on them, the flashes of light from every wand there, the death of Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy would forever remember as a foggy blur, overshadowed by shock and panic." Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


**A/N:** This is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Prompt: What if Harry Potter had died in the graveyard at the end of GoF? Optional prompts: 1. Blankets, 9. Dialogue: "She wasn't looking.", and 15. Full moon.

Read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

**Return**

Harsh, cold air hissed around Lucius Malfoy, clutching him like uncomfortable blankets as he walked through the gates of Malfoy Manor. A full moon illuminated his path, and Malfoy found himself wishing that there was no moon tonight, so he could hide in the darkness. His first assignment after the return of his master was to gather a number of Dark objects and bring them to him. As it always had been with the Dark Lord, Malfoy had no idea for what they would be used.

The Dark Lord's return had been something that they had not expected in the slightest. Everything that had happened this night, his master swooping down on them, the flashes of light from every wand there, the death of Harry Potter, Malfoy would forever remember as a foggy blur, overshadowed by shock and panic. He shook his head as though trying to get water out of his ears, and muttered, "Just let it go," as he pushed the heavy stone door open. After two flights of stairs he reached the sitting room, where his wife was receiving a foot massage from their house elf.

"Lucius," she said in an inexplicably calm voice. "Has-has he returned, then?"

"Yes," said Malfoy, his lips barely moving.

"Leave us," said Narcissa severely, and the house elf obliged instantly. After it had gone, squeaking, from the room, she patted the side of the sofa next to her. Malfoy glanced at it longingly, but he didn't sit.

"No time," he said. "I've got to…"

"You're not frightened, are you?" said Narcissa. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Lucius."

She was very wrong about that. Narcissa was, he realized in despair, under the false and dangerous impression that their pureblood status would keep them from harm. Malfoy, on the other hand, knew exactly what it was to be a Death Eater, a loyal follower of the Dark Lord. Still, he did not argue with his wife and merely nodded, trudging up another flight of stairs to the drawing room where most of the Dark objects were kept.

"The Dark Lord is back," he whispered to himself, trying to wrap his head around it. Even though he had seen those red eyes and the snake-like pallid face, heard his high, cold hiss, and felt the hot summer air turn icy, Malfoy still could not believe it.

"Loyal Death Eaters," he muttered absently, waving his wand to empty the contents of a box.

It wasn't the killing and the torture. No, Lucius Malfoy could kill or torture Muggles and mudbloods every day without turning a hair. He knew that what his Dark Lord commanded was for the betterment of Wizarding society, and the world itself.

But he had seen what happened when Death Eaters failed to carry out orders. He understood fully that some orders the Dark Lord issued were nearly impossibly, if not completely. Dread filled him, threatening to take over. How Narcissa was unable to comprehend it, Malfoy didn't know.

"She wasn't looking," he mumbled. "She just wasn't looking." And she hadn't been. Nine years he had served the Dark Lord, and Narcissa had been blissfully unaware of his work. She had and continued to play the role of the good pureblood wife, supportive of, proud of, and loyal to her Death Eater husband.

As he gathered all the items he'd need in a bag, he glanced over at the cot in the corner. On it was a heavy blanket, and Malfoy was very nearly overcome by an urge to sink into it, allowing the folds of the fabric to consume him.

Then, his Mark burned, and he winced in pain and dull surprise. It would take some time before he would get used to that feeling, but he knew, without a doubt, that he would have to.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to stress that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were not explicitly afraid of Lord Voldemort before he targeted their son. To me, Lucius is a bit of a coward - he lied and cheated and bought his way out of a prison sentence when Voldemort disappeared. He has every reason to be afraid that he'll be hurt or killed in his service, but he's not in a state of blind panic the way he is in book 7. I hope I did that successfully. Please leave me your thoughts!

~Maya


End file.
